


Nobody Else

by starsshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Introspection, M/M, vaguely mindfucky, weird silent posessiveness, yknow its xemnas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshine/pseuds/starsshine
Summary: “Join me?” Saix’s lips part.“There’s no need to ask.”(He would follow Xemnas anywhere, whether it was of his own volition or not.)





	Nobody Else

The pale glow of Kingdom Hearts washes over the already blindingly white decor of the castle. It is searingly bright even in its unfinished state. It is here that Saix will claim his victory, achieve his goal, find the purpose of all the

(suffering, pain, betrayal)

hurdles he’s had to leap over to get this far. He is a being of darkness with no clear view of how to feel _desire_ , only the echo of the experience—but even Saix, who presents himself plainly instead of imitating emotion like his peers, can feel the grip of want, of frustration as his objective is staring him in the face. He’s been so _meticulous_ , so careful, he’s worked so hard, and yet Kingdom Hearts feels miles away.

(Perhaps, because it is? He knows Xemnas is built on empty promises, he knows what he truly craves, and just how out of reach it is. How unthinkable a useless plan with a traitor was to begin with.)

The Keyblade Wielder has been easy enough to manipulate; full of emotion, full of will, full of what every fibre of Saix screams for. Roxas, too, and even that replica served _its_ purpose, pouring hearts into the sky at a rate one could almost construe as alarming.

The Addled Impasse is still and silent, in a way that does not invoke tranquillity as much as it settles like a rock in his stomach. The Diviner stares up with something a human could describe as _longing_ towards the only moon he’s ever needed, gripping the rails of the balcony in gloved hands. Saix, in a moment of unguarded vulnerability, allows himself to sigh. There isn’t much time left, the wheels are prepared to be set into motion. All that’s left is to wait for the word.

A breath that isn’t his causes his body to tense, and he turns on his heel, in time to see the portal of darkness fading out from behind Xemnas. His presence commands every molecule of Saix, and Saix wonders if it has always been this way. He stands up a little straighter and leans back against the railings.

“Is it time?” Saix asks. Calm, collected, emotionless as always. Xemnas’ stare is hot like a flame, and he challenges himself to hold his gaze. His lips purse as he moves forward, pitch black against stark white, cutting through the light with every clack of his boots against marble.

“No,” he says slowly. Saix hangs on every muscle movement in the Superior’s face, the way his lips don’t close immediately like he has more to say, before they press shut into a thin line and he lets out something like a sigh through his nose. His golden gaze veers away, towards Kingdom Hearts, and Saix can see its brilliance reflected in Xemnas’ eyes. It’s a sight that, if admiring beauty was something he understood, would steal all the breath from his lungs.

His eyebrows slowly knit together and an unreadable

(because he’s so far removed from emotions that he cannot place every single imitation without reaching into the hollow shell of himself)

expression crosses his smooth, tan features.

“The others… Need some time.” Saix nods. A small beat, a change in the air, and his body tenses. Xemnas brings his gaze to him, and something inside of Saix squeezes, like a snake coiled around him. “Join me?” Saix’s lips part.

“There’s no need to ask.”

(He would follow Xemnas anywhere, whether it was of his own volition or not.)

  
Xemnas is on him before the darkness portal can fully vanish and his coat is still ice against his skin; deft fingers unclasp the chain around his neck, work the zipper down far enough to unceremoniously shove the vacuum-cold article off of him before Saix can take a breath. Xemnas kisses him, hard, hard enough to scrape his lips against Saix’s sharp teeth, and Saix can only respond feverishly, hands hesitantly resting on the older nobody’s waist. The cold seeps through his gloves, but Xemnas’ hands, warm through his own gloves, wander and distract as his tongue prods past his lips.

He drives Saix against the wall, boxes him in with a knee between his legs. Saix doesn’t have to remind himself that _tenderness_ is useless to beings like him; no, Saix knows physicality with the Superior is only to satisfy the primal _urge_ that isn’t quite lost on them like their hearts are.

Saix just happens to be the most

(willing?)

 _accessible_.

He tries to catch his breath when they part, rutting his hips against Xemnas’ leg. He presses up into Saix, it’s almost painful, but he doesn’t care. Pain and pleasure mean nothing to him, only the sensation of feeling _something_. When they’re crowded together like this, Saix is forced to remember just _how_ much taller Xemnas is than him, as Xemnas cranes his neck by tilting his chin to continue kissing him.

Saix’s hands itch on Xemnas’ waist, itch for something to do, itch for contact, but he doesn’t dare do anything he knows Xemnas would reprimand him for. So he sinks his teeth into Xemnas’ bottom lip and earns a full-bodied shudder from the other, and a soft groan against his lips. Saix inhales slowly, grinding the soft flesh between his teeth before taking it further into his mouth and sucking. The taste of copper on his tongue only heightens his arousal as he pushes needily against the taller man.

Xemnas retreats just slightly, cupping the side of his face in one gloved hand; Saix leans into his touch, Xemnas leans closer, so his breath fans over his sensitive ears. He shivers, tightens his grip on the Superior’s waist as he drags his tongue up the shell of his ear. Saix’s eyes flutter shut and he groans, rocking his hips a little more feverishly against Xemnas’ leg.

He shifts his stance, and without needing to say a word, Saix pulls the bottom zipper of Xemnas’ coat up and works both of their pants open with trembling fingertips. Xemnas’ gloved thumb brushes the tip of his x-shaped scar, and he sucks a breath through his teeth. His body tenses and his fingers still, but the dark look in Xemnas’ eyes commands him to continue. The air in the castle is never cold, never warm, never stale or humid.

His mouth sighs as alarms continuously sound off in his head. He feels nothing—or, he wants to. The hand against his face retreats from his scar, and Saix blinks back the haze; a leather thumb caresses his bottom lip and he parts his lips obediently. Xemnas doesn’t _need_ to order him around. He feels every command before it even has a chance to form on the Superior’s tongue.

(He knows why he can read Xemnas’ mind with ease, and he hates—

—hates—

—he feels no hatred.)

Leather fingers invade his mouth, slide against his tongue in a way that is both pleasant and unpleasant. He coats the fabric in as much saliva as his body can produce, one fist tight around both of their cocks. Xemnas hums, low, and he

(needs)

wants the other to say _something._ Anything. Call for him, breath his name like he’s actually _enjoying_ this. Saix’s free hand clenches and unclenches, and he hides from Xemnas’ intense stare. Xemnas withdraws his hand, and before his hand can even touch Saix’s shoulder, he’s turning around. He hums again, slips his fingers past Saix’s lips again, ghosting the other hand down his spine. Into the back of his pants to slide them down farther. Xemnas hunches over him, cock slipping between his legs as he swaps his hands.

Wet leather pushes against him as the other hand tangles in his hair, just below the spikes as Xemnas pushes his face against the wall. Saix swallows a gasp and grits his teeth. It’s unusual for Xemnas to take his time, and Saix is conflicted over whether he minds or not. His cock throbs between his legs, throbs with every slow rock of Xemnas’ hips, with every twitch of the hand in his hair. He moans, still clenching his teeth together, when Xemnas withdraws his hands.

He pauses with his cock pressed against Saix.

“What is it you desire most?” Saix swallows his tongue.

( ~~A heart?~~ )

For Xemnas’ praise? No, no, that’s not quite right. For Xemnas to _use_ him. Isn’t that already what he’s doing? To praise him for… Being obedient? Saix’s mind swims and he can feel the tip of Xemnas’ cock leaking against him. He takes a breath.

“Say my name,” is what he goes with, barely over a whisper. Xemnas says nothing, and his chest tightens. Of course not, such a baseless wish, a selfish request. He doesn’t need a name when he’s with Xemnas. He doesn’t need anything as long as he has Xemnas with him. Inside of him. Literally and figuratively, but mostly literally. Xemnas pushes in, one hand gripping his hip and the other pressing his face against the wall so hard Saix is almost concerned it’ll bruise.

He doesn’t bother waiting, doesn’t bother with a soothing hand on his spine, or pressing kisses to his shoulder blade. No, Xemnas operates on his own time. His hips snap forward quick and rough, driving Saix’s body a little closer to the wall. He keeps his hands firmly planted against the wall, not

(being able to)

wanting to act out of turn. He’ll come whether he or Xemnas touches him or not. He knows this. He moans, quietly, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Xemnas’ lips are parted, just slightly, to let out clipped breaths and soft grunts. His eyes half-lidded, hazy with lust but still intense enough to burn a hole through his chest. His brow knitted as he squeezes his hip hard enough to be uncomfortable as he fucks him into the wall.

Saix knows all this even with his eyes shut, he knows everything about the Superior and yet he knows nothing. He’s lost in the hollowness of himself, he’s lost in Xemnas’ darkness, and the only light, the only comfort is that he’s serving a _purpose_. His real goals were lost long ago, when Xemnas poured himself into Saix, when he carved the X into his face, the first time Xemnas reached inside his empty shell and dug his barbs deep into his skin.

Xemnas cups his hand over Saix’s throat and presses back, still pressing his face forward, and that’s all Saix needs to come. He shudders, scratching his nails down the wall as his cock twitches and spurts between his legs. He cries out as Xemnas picks up his pace, driving into him again and again without rhythm. The corners of his vision blur as Xemnas presses down harder against his throat, his mind clouds and overstimulation quickly washes over him.

His voice pitches and he moans, loud and shameful until a single groan leaves Xemnas. His hips stutter and he presses in deep, his grip on his hair and neck going slack as he comes. Saix tries his draw in a breath but his throat betrays him, and he coughs, curling in on himself a little. His knees threaten to buckle, but he can’t show _that_ much weakness to Xemnas, so he forces himself to stay stable even as Xemnas pulls away from him.

Saix rests his forehead against the wall. Catches his breath, gathers his bearings. Come dribbles out of him and down his leg, and it’s disgusting, but he doesn’t particularly care. He simply fixes himself before slowly turning around. Xemnas has moved back over to his coat and is picking it off the ground. Saix closes the space between them and takes it from him.

His lips part as if he wants to say something, but there’s nothing to say. Saix pulls his coat on and opens a portal. Xemnas’ lips press into a firm line.

“Sora will be here soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY i sure have never attempted KH fic that wasn't soriku before. or even thought about it. (but i will do anything for m***y)  
> this is for my dear friend linden!!!!


End file.
